


To My Dearest One

by starlight95



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: Ignis came across a playlist with eyeglasses emoji as its title. Oh. Well, sometimes the both of them, along with Prompto and Gladio, share songs that they thought each other would like. So maybe Noctis kept a playlist of songs Ignis might be interested in.Prompt: Noctis left his iPod in Ignis' car and Ignis found a playlist titled with his name.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	To My Dearest One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sappy, self-indulgent, un-beta-ed fic. Also the first time in years I’ve made it past 1K words. (And I actually have no idea how iPod playlist works I’m so sorry). Hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)
> 
> (The setting is somewhere between AU and not AU. Everything is the same, except there is no Chosen King shenanigans and Noctis gets to go to college like normal human being.)

This side of the city was crowded at this time of the day. Every space and sidewalk looked busy with all sorts of people going about their activities. Some were office workers taking a coffee break, some were students trying to slip in some fun times in between studies, others were small families just strolling around leisurely.

Ignis and Noctis, though falling into neither of those categories, were also there to tend to their business.

Namely, picking up college supplies for Noct.

Some textbooks, notebooks, and stationaries that Noctis could’ve easily asked to be brought to him, but the prince had opted to look for them himself and he had brought Ignis with him.

Not that Ignis was complaining. For one, he was used to making sure Noctis had everything he wanted and needed. And two, he honestly would use every opportunity to be able to spend time with his charge.

Ignis had always been fond of Noctis. From the first time King Regis introduced both of them to each other, Ignis had been immediately captivated by Noctis' innocent yet determined eyes. But as they spent years after years together, at some point that Ignis could not recall exactly _when_ , the nature of his affection towards Noctis began to change. It didn’t just happen overnight. It was a gradual thing, slowly building overtime yet with a menacing grip that just refused to let go once he’s fallen victim to it.

Most of the times, it made him chastise himself endlessly for harboring feeling for a man he was supposed to protect and take care of. Ignis was sure he was breaking at least a dozen workplace rules for just _thinking_ about being with _the prince of Lucis_. But there were also days where he embraced the feeling of adoring someone, wanting to be close to them, and willing to do anything to make them happy.

Today just happened to be one of those days.

When they left Noctis’ apartment, it was still early enough for the air to be a little cold so Ignis insisted that Noctis wear another layer of clothing. But by the time they were finished with their shopping and ready to grab some lunch, the sun had raised the temperature outside.

“Bring it with you.” Ignis said as he watched Noctis pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it recklessly to the backseat of the car. Ignis was driving them to the infamous diner Noctis had found out about while scrolling his social media.

“Nah, it’s not gonna get cold anytime soon.”

“With that attitude, you won’t be passing that history class anytime soon.”

Noctis grinned and pat Ignis’s shoulder. “Well, that’s why you’re here, right?”

Ignis sighed, trying to ignore the tingle up his spine at the contact. “There is only so much I can do to help you get through college, Noct.”

“Give yourself some credits, Specs. You make it bearable.” Noctis said nonchalantly as he watched people passed by.

But even that made Ignis’ heart soared. _Astrals, he is utterly helpless._

“How is Prompto doing?” Ignis asked, desperately trying to change the subject lest Noctis started saying simple things that made Ignis seriously contemplate resigning from his position as Noctis’ chamberlain.

Noctis chuckled. “For someone who was equally terrified as he was excited about college, he’s doing really well, actually.”

The conversation was turning into a more casual territory for Ignis again. Good. He’d like to keep it that way. “Is that so? Do you two still hang out often?”

“Not as much as I’d like, but we’ve been helping each other with assignments and quizzes.”

Ignis smiled. “I’m glad. I was worried you’re not getting enough help.” 

Noctis hummed. “Prompto’s great, but he’s not you.”

Ignis’s breath hitched and he tried his very best to sound casual. “Not someone you can persuade into doing your whole assignment?” he chuckled.

Noctis grinned again and _gods, he really should stop doing that_. “Oh, he would totally do that if bribed well. Just… Ah, nevermind. Oh, we’re here.”

Ignis was curious about the rest of the sentence, but was soon distracted with parking the car and having lunch. The diner lived up to its reputation, serving casual but high-quality foods. Ignis took notes of everything Noctis liked so he could try to replicate the dish for him.

He also secretly indulged himself in enjoying the palpable happiness on Noctis’ face when Ignis bought him dessert.

*

They ended up driving through the better part of the city, just admiring the views of tall buildings and stopping at the park to stroll and feed some geese at the large pond, and even grabbing some dinner because it had gotten dark before they knew it.

Noct could already feel the edge of exhaustion seeping in, starting from his eyelids. He knew adapting to college life couldn't be easy, but he hadn't expected it to be so taxing. He had spent last week trying to juggle the endless assignments, journal reviews, and royalty duties on top of everything and ended up sleeping for almost twelve hours on Saturday. That was a record, even for him.

But today had been a pretty awesome day. He didn't realize how much he had needed to just go out and watch the world passed by. 

Noctis certainly _did_ realize how much he had missed Ignis, though.

He knew Ignis' college life wasn't exactly treating him any better, but he had spared his free time for Noct, anyway. Some days, Noctis could live without his insistent nagging and reprimanding, but most days he thought Ignis was nothing short of a miracle. He always knew what to do, what to say, how to help Noctis even _before_ he knew he needed help.

And Noctis also got this big crush over him, so there's that.

Ignis' gentle voice broke through his reverie. “We best head back now before it gets too late. You have classes tomorrow, don’t you, Noct?” He said, leaning back against his chair in the diner they were in. Noctis knew Ignis had been watching him subtly for the last ten minutes. Trust him to pick up the tell-tale of exhaustion out of simple things.

Noctis nodded, stifling a yawn. He didn't want this day to end, wished he could have more time to just exist at the same space with Ignis, if only to bask in the comfort and feeling of safety that always came with the man, but he knew none of that would really help him keep his eyes open in class tomorrow. “Yep. Getting sleepy anyway. Let’s go.”

The drive back was comfortably silent. Noct couldn't help but doze off halfway through, but he assured Ignis he’ll be fine getting up to his apartment all by himself once they arrived.

He fumbled with the seatbelt and gathered up his backpack. He gave Ignis a bleary smile. “Thanks for today, Specs.”

Ignis inclined his head and smiled back. “It was my pleasure, Your Highness.”

Noctis rolled his eyes with a smirk and proceeded to open the car door. Once he’s out, he leaned down and peered through the window Ignis had rolled down. “Night, Specs.”

“Good night, Noct.”

With one last smile, Noctis turned back and headed inside. He didn't need to turn his head back to know that Ignis waited until he's in the elevator before leaving to his own place.

*

Ignis stepped inside his apartment, switching the light on before taking off his shoes and walking inside. There were dinner leftovers in his left hand and Noctis’ sweatshirt in the other. In his bleary state, Noctis had forgotten the discarded thing. Might as well wash it for him, Ignis thought.

Out of habit, he started patting the thing down to see if there were stuffs that shouldn’t be thrown into the washer. Sure enough, he felt something protruding in the front pocket. Taking it out, he realized it was Noct’s iPod.

He was about to set it aside when curiosity got the better of him. Noct had expressed that he wasn’t listening to music as much as he’d like these days, what with his busy schedules, but Ignis wanted to know if he was still into the same kind of music as he was in high school.

Just a quick look, he thought as he went through the titles. Some songs he already knew of, and some were relatively new, but it was still within Noctis’ taste.

He stopped scrolling, abruptly, when he came across a playlist with eyeglasses emoji as its title. Oh. Well, sometimes the both of them, along with Prompto and Gladio, share songs that they thought each other would like. So maybe Noctis kept a playlist of songs Ignis might be interested in.

Out of curiosity, he tapped on it and realized, almost immediately, that that wasn’t the case with this playlist.

 _Tenerife Sea, The Moon Song, God Only Knows,_ and _Tightrope_ were some of the subtler ones.

 _You and I, The Way You Look at Me, Music to My Eyes,_ and _I Wanna Grow Old with You_ were definitely nowhere near subtle.

He paused, trying to discern the situation he’s in.

Noctis, whom he’d had feelings for as long as he could remember, had a playlist of love songs titled with a symbol of his nickname.

Ignis was suddenly hyper aware of his own breathing and how his heart was beating a little bit faster. Counting slowly to ten, he tried to take his mind out of the limbo between _hoping_ and denying.

If it’s a letdown, Ignis wanted it to be as painless as possible.

He sat down on the couch and—are his hands shaking? —plugged the already attached earphones into his ears. His thumb hovered over some of the titles, not knowing where to start, not sure if he should even do this, is this a breach to Noct’s privacy?

But the songs were _there_ and Ignis, with his heart burning and yearning with years of trying his hardest to bury whatever it was that he felt for Noctis, _needed_ to know.

His phone rang, startling him enough to almost drop the iPod. He fumbled a little for the thing and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Noct’s name displayed on the bright screen. For a second, he had the irrational fear of Noctis somehow finding out what he was going to do.

Ignis cleared his throat before answering the phone. “Yes, Noct?”

 _“Specs,”_ Noctis slurred, sounding half-asleep. _“Have you seen my iPod?”_

His heart skipped another beat and it took him longer to answer than he was supposed to, but hopefully Noctis was too sleepy to notice.

“Yes, it’s in the pocket of the sweatshirt you left in the car.”

Noctis snorted. _“It’s called a hoodie, old man.”_

Despite the situation, a grin managed to appear on Ignis’ face. “Forgive me for not being attuned to your rules of wording, youngling.”

That made Noctis laughed and Ignis’ heart skipped yet another beat, for an entirely different reason. _“Okay, well, you can give them back to me tomorrow.”_

“I will. Good night, Noct.”

_“Uh-huh. 'Night, Specs.”_

Thankfully, Noctis didn’t seem to realize that Ignis having his iPod might risk him seeing this playlist.

Once Ignis is done recollecting himself after the surprise call, he went back to scrolling down the list of songs. Well. No turning back now.

He tried the subtler title there was, and listened. Melodies filled his ears immediately, but he couldn’t care less about that. He closed his eyes so he could catch every word.

The song was nice, about adventures and exploring the world with someone you trust, and it made Ignis thought of their childhood where he would take Noctis’ hand, sneaked him out of the Citadel, and showed him the beautiful, vast skies glittered with stars.

_‘So, I risk it all just to be with you’_

That line made him take a sharp breath and for the rest of the song he felt like he was not breathing at all. Once it’s finished, he moved to the next song.

_‘I wanna learn your every line, I wanna fill your empty spaces’_

And the next song.

_‘Should I try to hide the way I feel inside my heart for you?’_

And the next.

_‘How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?’_

And on, and on, and on, he listened to every word in every song, words spoken _by Noctis_ , and it felt both _wrong_ and _right_ to do this. At first, he was afraid that it would be a flood of emotions too overwhelming for him to bear, that it would feel too much like a passionate confession he shouldn’t have even taken a peek into, but as he went from one song to another, he could feel his heart melting into the sort of fondness he had always associated with Noctis.

By the time he was almost finished playing all the songs, it was near midnight. He took the iPod with him to bed, cradling it protectively as he continued listening.

Clearly, the other man harbored romantic feelings for Ignis and a part of him wanted Ignis to act on it, wanted them to become a thing. But even if nothing were to happen between the two of them, it was clear where Ignis stood in Noctis’ heart at the end of the day.

_‘I am glad, at least in my life I’ve found someone, that may not be here forever, to see me through. And I found my strength in you’_

Right before he fell asleep, on impulse, he did the only thing he could think of at that moment to try to tell Noct that _he heard him_.

*

Noctis had two perfectly functioning legs that could take him home from college just fine, but here he was calling Ignis to come pick him up. He’d say it’s because he was the lazy prince his friends knew him as—and that’s half true—but it was also an excuse to see Ignis.

_“I am still at least half an hour away, Noct.”_

“Eh, it’s fine, I’ll wait.”

_“Why don’t I try to see if anyone else is closer to you, yes?”_

Noctis frowned. He didn’t want _anyone else_ to pick him up, he wanted Ignis. “Just come here, Specs.” He said, hoping there was enough finality in his tone to make Ignis comply.

A pause, and then a sigh. But Noctis had learned the tells of Ignis’ various sighs to know that this was a fond one. _“Very well, I’m on my way. I’ll call you once I’m near.”_

Noctis grinned. “You’re the best.”

_“That, I am. See you, Noct.”_

Noctis pocketed his phone again and wondered what he should do to kill time. After considering mobile games, social medias, and chatting Prompto, he took out one of his many college textbooks. He really did not want to study, but a quiz is coming up in a few days and he had to pass, somehow. Passing would lessen Ignis' burden and he’d be damned if he couldn’t do that.

With the textbook came his iPod as well. Between college assignments and royal duties, he barely had times to just listen to music so this felt like as good an opportunity as any. Feeling a bit sappy, he pressed shuffle play on a playlist he reserved for Ignis. Noctis was sure he looked like a lovestruck teenager if anyone’s watching, but he couldn’t care less.

He had the book opened to the chapter he should be studying, but his mind kept wandering to his ever-loyal advisor. Ignis was acting a bit different lately. Not in a bad way, thankfully, but he wasn’t making it easy for Noctis’ helpless crush on the guy.

He couldn’t really name the change, but Ignis seemed… softer? He still nagged and nitpicked on Noctis’ bad habits, sure, but Noctis swore he could feel more fondness at the edge of his every action. He had also been more tactile, uncharacteristically so. He’d brush his hand against Noct’s arm, put a guiding hand on his back when they’re walking in the crowds, and he even ruffled his hair once, just yesterday. And it wasn’t like Ignis had never done any of that before, but it’s still not helping the wild butterflies fluttering their wings in his stomach every time he did.

Trying to suppress a frustrated sigh, he willed his mind to focus on the paragraph he was reading. He succeeded marginally because an unfamiliar tune from his iPod filled his ears.

Huh, he had never heard this song before.

He picked up his iPod to check and sure enough, there’s an unknown song sitting there among the other more familiar titles.

_‘To My Dearest One’_

Noctis had no idea how the song got into this playlist; probably a smart suggestion from the music app that he somehow added into his collection. The melody was nice, slow and calming piano accompanying the equally soft singer’s voice, so he let it stay instead of removing it.

He couldn’t help but got distracted by the lyrics, though.

_‘To my dearest one, I have something to say_

_I still can’t believe how we grew so close together’_

Huh, he thought. That’s kinda sweet. He could totally picture himself saying this about his helpless crush.

‘ _I thought this was a temporary stop in my journey to find love_

_But who knew I would reach the day where I can’t picture another day without you?’_

By this point, his textbook was long forgotten. The song was sweet and relatable and all, yes, but there was something nagging at the back of his head. Like a big chunk of something missing that he should’ve _known_.

_‘There’s no way for you to not recognize my worries on the letter I handed to you_

_But please recognize my true, clumsy feelings that I filled it up with’_

His eyes started darting from no particular spot to another, trying desperately to catch onto the restlessness that was somehow—Astrals knew why—making his heart thumped faster.

Feeling like he had to grab on something, he picked up the iPod again and fussed with his treasured playlist.

_Added 3 days ago_

Three days ago? He couldn’t, for the love of Eos, remember even _touching_ this thing at that time.

Noctis raked his brain. Three days ago. Monday. Where was he? What was he doing? Where was this iPod?

And then it clicked.

_“Specs, have you seen my iPod?”_

Holy hell.

Shoot. Shoot. _Shoot_. This can’t be happening.

_Did… Ignis…?_

Noctis was only half conscious as his shaking hand frantically checked the other playlists. He didn’t know if he should be glad or horrified that none of the others had been tampered with. Everything was how it was when he _left his iPod in Ignis’ car_ , except for _the playlist he reserved for his feelings towards Ignis._

Holy hell.

His mind went kind of blank from that point onwards, until a momentary slip into full consciousness managed to sneak the last verse of the song into his head.

_‘My beloved one_

_I have something to tell you’_

Now that it’s reached the last song of the playlist, his iPod went deadly silent. Noctis was mildly aware of spending about ten minutes just staring at nothing but feeling his mind reeling at the same time, trying to make sense of what was happening.

First premise: he left his iPod in Ignis’ car three days ago.

Second premise: by the time he got his iPod back, there’s an unknown _love song_ apparently slipped in, get this: _three days ago_ into the playlist titled with spectacles emoji.

Even on his dumbest day, he was pretty sure he would’ve still been able to come to the conclusion.

As realization set in, he could feel his heartbeat picking up even more and the small functioning part of his brain trying to warn him that he was breathing a little bit too fast.

He damned near jumped out of his chair when his phone rang.

_Ignis._

He was frozen in place for a few seconds before he remembered he had to take the call. Still with shaking hands, he picked it up. “Y-yeah?”

_“Noct, I’m almost there. Meet you at the usual entrance?”_

“Uhh…” _gods, he’s so useless._ “Yeah, okay.”

_“You alright?”_

_Sheesh. Why does he have to be so perceptive?_

Noctis cleared his throat and steadied his voice. “Peachy. Just dozed off and not entirely here yet.” _Okay, good enough_.

_“Well then, let’s get you home soon.”_

“Right. I’m on my way out.”

Taking one last deep breath, Noctis hastily packed up his things and steeled himself.

*

Ignis pulled over a little bit down the road near the entrance he usually picked up Noctis at. The prince wasn’t there yet so he was left waiting.

It had been a few days since he candidly slipped a song into Noctis’ playlist that, Ignis hoped, kept songs that spoke about how he felt towards Ignis. Ignis didn’t have a whole playlist but he _did_ have songs that remind him fondly of Noctis. So he thought; nothing to lose. If Noctis liked him, it would be a way to tell him that the feeling’s mutual. If he didn’t, then Ignis would simply remain silent.

Of course, there’s always the possibility that Noctis failed to make the connections, but despite his lazy upbringing, Noctis is nowhere near stupid. Years of helping him study had shown Ignis what Noctis’ mind was capable of.

Surely this time it would prevail as well.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the passenger side’s window. Ignis unlocked the door immediately and waited until Noctis settled in before he asked, “How was your day?”

Noctis seemed a bit distracted. “It was fine. Quiz in a few days, but I think I’ve got it.” He said, pointedly staring front.

“Good to hear. Hungry?”

“Yeah, but umm… Can we eat at home? I’m kinda tired.”

Ignis nodded as he released the handbrake and switched the gear into driving mode. “Of course. Pretty sure your fridge is still stocked well, so I can cook for you.”

“Right.”

They spent minutes sitting in silence. They’ve sat in comfortable silence countless times in the years of their friendship, but it didn’t even take an Ignis Scientia to read that Noctis was a bit jittery. He opted not to say anything, knowing that bothering a tired Noctis would only result in pointless squabble.

That was, until Noctis started humming a familiar tune.

It was just as well that there was a traffic light turning red because otherwise, Ignis would’ve unceremoniously crashed the car into something. A less than smooth brake was all he did instead.

It felt like he was frozen in place. He couldn’t hear anything other than Noctis’ voice humming and sometimes eve singing the lyrics _of the song Ignis put into his playlist._

Despite having confidence in Noctis picking up the hint, he absolutely had no idea what to do. So much for having three days advantage.

Thankfully, Noctis, who was staring out of the window all this time, turned his head slowly towards Ignis. “So…,” his voice was unusually small and timid. “What is it that you wanna say?”

Ignis looked at him and there was a tint of pink on Noctis’ cheeks and _oh, heavens, he’s adorable_.

In between his heart hammering in his chest and his mind short-circuiting, a gentle smile crept its way into Ignis’ face. _Here we go._

He reached out one hand to softly held Noctis’. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time he’s held Noctis’ hand, but it felt different. A good kind of different.

With a soft squeeze, he asked, “Would you like to go out on a dinner with me?”

There was a pause in which the air suddenly felt very tight.

Until Noctis huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s called a date, old man.” He said, breaking the ice of what was basically a confession from Ignis.

Ignis squeezed Noct’s hand tighter, feeling much braver now. “Then it’s a date, Noct.”

Noctis’ laughter softened into a smile, so bright that his deep blue eyes twinkled. And right before the light turned green, he leaned over and pressed a small, but sure, kiss on Ignis’ cheek.

It was over in a second and when Noctis pulled away, he laughed nervously. “Sorry. Kinda have wanted to do that since forever.”

Ignis couldn’t reciprocate as he had to keep driving, but he gave Noct’s hand another gentle squeeze. “I figured.” He said, softly.

At that, Noctis ducked his head in embarrassment. “Gods, I can’t believe you found it. It’s so cringey, I’m sorry.”

Ignis frowned. “It’s not, Noct. It’s very sweet, I mean it.”

“Yeah?” he replied, scratching the back of his neck. “Uhh, I’m glad then… Y-your song is good, too. Really good.”

Ignis let go of Noct’s hand to fumble with the car’s music player for a while before he linked their hands again. This time, Noct placed his palm upright so he could give Ignis a reassuring squeeze back.

Soon, the car was filled with the sound of piano and soft singing voice as they made their way back to Noctis’ apartment, hands never letting go of each other.

Later, once he’s back in his own place after making sure Noctis understood the depth of his feelings, Ignis would fight with his own conscience over letting his control slipped. But deep down, he knew that no royalty rules, kingdom laws, or even Astral prophecies could convince him to do anything but devote his entire self to Noctis.

And if being with him made Noctis happy, could put a smile on Noctis’ face, then he would made sure nothing and no one stood in the way of that happiness.

*

_'I love you_

_Even if I have to stand at the edge of the world'_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> I went from “FF XV? Brotp only please” to clawing my way *into* the Ignoct hell.
> 
> I remember that I used to love writing songfics so why not, right? I made the playlist here if you’re interested: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1LigCcHdaKlLIlwBimSsmq?si=PCLvhdyiTwO8CE3ZFKkX1A 
> 
> But sadly, the main song itself isn’t available because it’s actually a Korean song and a lot of Korean songs are disappearing from Spotify due to copyright issue or something ☹ You can find it on YouTube instead: Love Letter by Paul Kim (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy-OkbPj8hY). It's a really beautiful song with beautiful lyrics, and so, so fitting for IgNoct that I just had to!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here’s to Ignis and Noctis’ happiness!


End file.
